Integrated circuit chips include semiconductor devices formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer and include metalized contact pads for providing an electrical interface to the integrated circuitry. Bonding bumps are part of the interconnecting structure in an integrated circuitry. A bump provides an interface to an integrated circuit device through which an electrical connection to the device may be made. Techniques for providing a connection between the internal circuitry of a chip and external circuitry, such as a circuit board, another chip, or a wafer, include wire bonding, in which wires are used to connect the chip contact pads to the external circuitry, and can comprise other techniques known in the art. A more recent chip connection technique, known as flip chip technology, provides for connection of integrated circuit devices to external circuitry using solder bumps that have been deposited onto the chip contact pads. In order to mount the chip to external circuitry, the chip is flipped over so that its topside faces down and its contact pads are aligned with matching contact pads on the external circuit. The solder is then reflowed between the flipped chip and the substrate supporting the external circuitry to complete the interconnection. The resulting flip chip package is much smaller than a traditional carrier-based system, because the chip is positioned directly on the external circuitry, such that the interconnect wires may be much shorter. As a result, the inductance and resistive heat are greatly reduced, enabling higher-speed devices.